More than brotherly love
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: Kaoru. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi es tu si distant ? J'ai mal. Reviens vers moi.
1. Chapter 1

On est dans la troisièmes salle de musique entrain de se préparer pour accueillir les jolies filles, nos tenues aujourd'hui ressemble a ceux des serveurs. Haruhi arrive et comme d'habitude touts le monde s'extasient devant sa beauté sauf toi. Depuis quelques temps tu es exécrable avec elle, personne ne comprend ton comportement. Même pas moi, ton propre frère. C'est pathétique. Toi qui est ma moitié, mon jumeaux, je devrais pouvoir te comprendre, comme à chaque fois, mais, là, je n'y arrive pas. Que t'arrive t-il Kaoru ?

Nous nous préparons pour l'arriver de nos clientes, le King toujours assis dans son siège. Les portes s'ouvrent et nos clientes entrent. On commence le service, tout se passe bien jusqu'à se qu'Haruhi te bouscule sans te voir étant presser dans sa course. Le service à thé que tu tenais sur un plateau se renverse sur ta tenue mais se n'est pas ça qui m'importe le plus. Tu t'es brûler au doigt, je vient vers toi, prend ton index et le met en bouche pour faire passer la douleur. T'es joues rosie un peut mais tu ne dit rien et ce depuis une semaine.

Une semaine que je n'entend que ta voix lorsque tu es obliger de répondre mais rien de plus. C'est pareil pour les autres membres du cercle, tu ne leur parle que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Sauf la seule fille du groupe, elle tu ne lui parle plus. Je relâche ton doigt et regarde t'es yeux, après avoir pris ton visage en coupe pour t'obliger à me regarder en face. Car même ça, tu ne le fait plus. Tu évite toujours mon regard. Quais-je fait pour que tu me fuis ainsi, Kaoru ?

- Kaoru, il faut...

- On à pas le temps, Hikaru. On doit s'occuper de nos clientes. Me dis tu en me coupant, tu sais déjà se que j'allais dire.

Seulement sa ne sert à rien de continuer. On est plus aussi unie qu'il y a une semaine. Je te regarde partir dans la salle où on se change. Je ne bouge pas, j'ai cette horrible douleur dans ma poitrine. Je me relève et part au font de la salle sous les regards triste des clientes et ceux des membres du cercle. Tout le lycée à remarquer qu'ont était plus ensemble, tu restes souvent seule. Tu te renferme sur toi même et je sais pas la raison qui ta pousser à avoir un tel comportement. Tu ressort de la salle après quelques minutes. Je te trouve vraiment magnifique. Le King s'approche de toi, petit à petit votre conversation, non plutôt son monologue puisque tu ne répond pas, dégénère. Il fait de grand geste dût à son énervement et commence à hausser le tons. Touts les yeux sont braquer sur vous, nos amies vous regardes inquiet mais aussi avec une étincelle d'espoir surtout Haruhi quant aux clientes, elle aussi espère que le King va réussir à te faire réagir. Le ton monte d'un cran à nouveaux, tu commence à trembler. Je m'approche de vous car je sais très bien ce qui se passe quand on élèvent la voix sur toi.

- Tamaki-senpaÏ, arrête.

- Non ! La comédie à assez durer ! Dit-il sans me regarder. Maintenant Kaoru, tu arrête ton p'tit jeu et ...

- DAMARE ! Hurlais-je, se qui le coupa.

Il se tourne vers moi complètement ahuri mais je n'y fait pas gaffe. Je m'accroupis prêt de toi où tu t'étais laissé tomber, tremblant, les mains sur la tête baisser, les épaule tressautent te signe que tu pleure. Je te prend délicatement dans mes bras, tu te laisse faire mais je sais que si tu n'étais pas dans cette état, tu ne m'aurais pas laisser te prendre dans mes bras. Je dis a touts le monde de sortir, chose qu'ils font après avoir hésitez pendant quelques seconde enfin sa c'est pour nos amies car nos clientes sont déjà partie lorsque j'ai élevés le tons.

Une fois seule, toujours par terre au milieu de la grande salle de musique, j'attend que tu te calme en te murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Petit à petit t'es tremblements cesse ainsi que t'es sanglots. Je t'écarte un peut de moi sans pour autant me séparer de toi.

- kaoru, dis moi se qu'il ne va pas. Je t'en supplie.

- ...

- Kaoru, s'il te plaît, si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit, dit le moi. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cette état.

- Je te déteste, dit tu dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Je te regarde en écarquillent les yeux. Pourquoi me déteste tu ? Que t'ais-je fait ?

- Tu...tu me... déteste ? Dis-je la voix brisé. Mais pourquoi ?! M'emportais-je.

Des larmes née aux cons de tes yeux, je les essuies avant qu'elle ne puissent rouler sur t'es joues.

- Gomen, je ne voulais pas élever le tons. Mais, j'ai mal. J'ai mal, de voir mon frère se séparer un peut plus de moi chaque heure, chaque minutes, chaque seconde de chaque jours. Dit moi se qui se passe, je t'en supplie, Kaoru.

- J'ai mal, Hikaru. Tellement mal.

- Où à tu mal ? Demandais-je inquiet.

Tu prend ma main et la met à l'emplacement de ton coeur. Je te regarde avec incompréhension, que veut tu me dire ?

- Je ne comprend pas, dis-je dans un murmure.

- J'ai mal de te voir avec elle. J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloigne de moi. Je t'aime, Hikaru, ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris. Dis tu les larmes roulant le long de t'es joues.

Je te regarde surpris puits avec tendresse et amour. Je te serre un peu plus contre moi et tu enfuis ton visage dans mon cou. Je comprend, tu étais jaloux de Haruhi. J'aurais du le remarquer.

- Pourquoi être jaloux de Haruhi ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Tu la fais entrer dans notre monde qu'ont avait fermer avec un cadenas. Tu passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. Et tu l'aime.

- Tu te trompe. Tu relève ton visage et me regarde avec incompréhension. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est simplement une amie. C'est toi que j'aime, tu es mon frère, mon ami, mon amour. Expliquais-je avec un grand sourire.

Tu me sourie tendrement, j'approche mon visage du tien et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. C'est un baiser chaste, on essaye pas de l'approfondir, on profite simplement des lèvres de l'autre. On rompe le baiser après quelques heures, quelques minutes ou quelques secondes, je n'en sais rien. J'ai perdue la notion du temps lorsque mes lèvres on toucher les tiennes, si douce, si sucré à la fraise. Un véritable délice.

On sort de la salle de musique pour retrouver les autres dans la chambre du président. Sur le chemin, tu es silencieux, tu appréhendes leurs réactions pour notre amour mais aussi pour ton comportement exécrable pendant la semaine. Je prend ta main dans la mienne et entrelace nos doigt pour te donner du soutien. Tu me sourie. j'aime ton sourire, il ma toujours illuminer dans les endroits sombre et réconforter dans les moment où sa n'allait pas.

On est devant la porte de chambre du président, je frappe, il nous ouvres la porte et on entre. Haruhi n'ose pas te regarder de peur. Elle t'aime beaucoup et ton comportement lui à fait mal. Tu t'avance vers elle, te met accroupie devant elle -elle était assis sur le lit de Tamaki-.

- Gomen, Haruhi. Dit tu doucement car toi aussi tu as remarquer que sa la faisait souffrir de savoir que tu la déteste.

Pour la première fois de puits une semaine, elle te regarde dans les yeux. Tu lui fait un sourire réconfortent et elle te saute au cou. Tu la sert contre toi. Vous restez ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de vous séparer. Tu te retourne vers les autres et présente tes excuses qui sont accepter par touts le monde. Je m'approche de toi et t'embrasse doucement comme la dernière fois c'est un baiser chaste, tu y répond après quelques secondes d'hésitation. On se sépare, tu as les joues en feu et n'ose pas regarder la réaction des autres.

- Tu lui as enfin avouer ton amour, Hikaru. C'est pas trop tôt. Me dit Tamaki. Tu relève la tête surpris.

- Vous étiez au courants ? Demande tu complètement ahuri.

- Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je passais beaucoup de temps avec Haruhi. Étant donné que c'est une fille, je pansais qu'elle aurais pu m'aider, avouais-je.

- T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt, non mais j'vous jure. J'étais jaloux d'elle pour rien. Marmonne tu entre tes dents persuader que personne ne t'entend.

Tut le monde explosa de rire même Kyouya. Je t'aime vraiment. Cette nuit on fient la fête en l'honneur de notre amour.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2 English

**Author:** Nanako.

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong, unfortunately.

**Author's Note:** Well, I have nothing to say, me. If it does it will be short o.s. I'm sorry if short stories are not suitable.

This: Happy reading ;)

* * *

**More than brotherly love.**

We are in the third music room pep prepare to welcome the pretty girls, our outfits today resembles those servers. Haruhi comes wholes and as usual the world marvel at its beauty except you. For some time you're awful with it, nobody understands your behavior. Not even me, your own brother. This is pathetic. You who are my half, my twin, I should be able to understand you, as always, but then I can not do it. What happens to you he Kaoru?

We are preparing for our customers to get the King still sitting in his seat. The doors open and our clients come. We start the service, everything goes well until it shakes you Haruhi no hurry to see you being in the race. The tea that you stood on a plateau over on your outfit but is not it more important to me. You're burning a finger, I came to you, take your finger and put it in your mouth to get the pain. You're a bit rosie cheeks but you said nothing and for a week.

One week I only hear your voice when you're forcing to answer but nothing more. It is similar to other members of the circle, you only speak to them when necessary. Except the only girl in the group, it you do not talk to him more. I release your finger and you're looking eyes, having your face cut to force you to face me. Because even that you no longer does. You always avoids my gaze. Docks I made for you and me flee, Kaoru?

- Kaoru must ...

- We in no time, Hikaru. We must take care of our clients. Tell me you cut me in, you know already that I was going to say.

Its not only useless to continue. It is also plain that there is a week. I look from the room where we change. I do not move, I have this horrible pain in my chest. I got up and went to make the room looks sad as clients and the members of the circle. Whole school to notice What was more together, you often remains alone. You contain about yourself and I do not know the reason that your push to have such behavior. You clear the room after a few minutes. I think you're really beautiful. The King approaches you, little by little your conversation, not monologue rather because you do not answer, degenerates. He made his grand gesture had to nervousness and began to raise the tone. Wholes eyes are pointing on you, you look worried our friends but also a glimmer of hope especially Haruhi regarding customers, also hope that the King will succeed in making you react. The tone escalates to new, you start to tremble. I approach you because I know very well what happens when you raise the voice.

- Tamaki-senpai, stop.

- No! Comedy enough last! He said without looking at me. Kaoru now, you stop your little game and ...

- DAMARE! I screamed, which is the cut.

He turns to me completely bewildered but I do not blunder. I crouched ready for you when you had dropped, trembling hands on his head drop, shoulder tressautent you sign that you cry. I gently took her in my arms, you leave but I do know that if you were not in this state, you would not let me take you in my arms. I tell the world wholes out, something they do after hesitate for a few seconds then it is for our friends because our clients are already part when I raised the shades.

Once alone, always land in the middle of the large music room, I expect that you calm yourself whispering sweet words in her ear. Gradually you're shaking stops and you're crying. I'm a bit away from me without separate me from you.

- Kaoru, tell me it is wrong. I beg you.

- Kaoru, please, if I did anything, I said. I do not see you in this state.

- I hate you, you said in a whisper almost inaudible.

I look in his eyes widen. Why you hate me? That you do I do?

- You ... you ... me hate? I say voice broke. But why?! Me I was carrying.

Born in tears cons of your eyes, I towels before it can run on you're face.

- Gomen, I did not raise the tone. But I hurt. It hurts to see my brother one can separate me every hour, every minute, every second of every day. Tell me what is going on, I beg you, Kaoru.

- I hurt, Hikaru. So badly.

- Where to hurt you? I asked worried.

You take my hand and puts it to the location of your heart. I look at you with incomprehension, wants you tell me?

- I do not understand, 'I said in a whisper.

- It hurts to see you with it. I feel like you away from me. I love you, Hikaru, do not leave me, I'll take. Tell you the tears rolling down you're cheeks.

I look surprised wells with tenderness and love. I hold you against me a little more and you fled your face in my neck. I understand you were jealous of Haruhi. I should have noticed.

- Why be jealous of Haruhi? I asked gently.

- You make enter our world What had closed with a padlock. You spend a lot of time with her. And you love it.

- You're wrong. You is your face and looks at me with incomprehension. I do not like it, it's just a friend. It's you I love, you are my brother, my friend, my love. I explained with a smile.

You smile at me tenderly, I approach my face to yours and put my lips on yours. It is a chaste kiss, we try not to go deeper, you can enjoy just the lips of the other. It breaks the kiss after a few hours, minutes or seconds, I do not know. I lost track of time when my lips are touching yours, so sweet, so sweet strawberry. A delight.

We leave the music room to find the others in the room of the President. On the way, you're quiet, you apprehend their reactions to our love but also for your execrable behavior during the week. I take your hand in mine and intertwines our fingers to give you support. You make me smile. I love your smile, I still illuminate in dark places and comfort in his time was not right.

It is outside the bedroom door of the President, knock, we open the door and enter. Haruhi did not dare look at you with fear. She loves you very much and your behavior hurts him. You walk up to it, it makes you crouch before she sat on the bed-Tamaki.

- Gomen, Haruhi. You said softly because you also have the notice that his pained to know that you hate.

For the first time well one week, she looks you in the eyes. You made him a smile and comfort you jump to the neck. Thou used against you. You stay for a few minutes before you separate. Returns you to others and present your apologies are accepted by the world wholes. I approach you and kiss you softly as the last time it was a chaste kiss, you responds after a few seconds of hesitation. It separates you cheeks burning and dare not look at the reaction of others.

- Did you finally confess your love, Hikaru. It's not too early. Tamaki tells me. You head is surprised.

- You were in common? Request you completely bewildered.

- Yes, it is for this reason that I spent a lot of time with Haruhi. Because it's a girl, I dressed it might have to help me, I confess.

- You should have said it earlier, but I swear not. I was jealous of her for nothing. Muttering between your teeth persuade you that nobody hears you.

Tut world exploded with laughter even Kyouya. I love you really. That night we trust party in honor of our love.

End.


End file.
